disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminara Unduli
Fay David |films = Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels |games = Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes |voice = Olivia d'Abo , |personality = Stern, calm, friendly, personable, balanced, disciplined, patient, conventional, devout, traditional, conservative, heroic, stoic, suffering overconfidence (occasionally) |friends = Yoda, Barriss Offee (formerly), Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Palpatine (formerly), Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Captain Rex , Commander Gree (formerly), Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Padmé Amidala, Coleman Trebor |enemies = Darth Sidious, Asajj Ventress, Cad Bane, Nute Gunray, battle droids, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Commander Gree, Stormtroopers, The Grand Inquisitor |occupation = Jedi Master Jedi General General of the Grand Army of the Republic |powers = Power of the Force |likes = Peace, freedom |dislikes = Separatist threats toward the Republic, her own apprentice turning away from the Jedi, Ahsoka's defection |possessions = Lightsaber |appearance = Slim, olive green skin, cobalt blue eyes, grey hair, subtle eyebrows, Mirialan diamond tattoos on chin, purple diamond tattoos on knuckles, black fingernails and lips (lighter on the upper lip) |fate = Executed by the Grand Inquisitor |quote = "Commander, let's get Underway" "It's not that I gave up, Skywalker, but unlike you, when the time comes, I am prepared to let my student go. Can you say the same?" "Just make sure to leave a bit of strategic planning for me when I come back, Master Kenobi. I'd hate to feel left out." |alignment = Good |affiliations = Jedi Order Galactic Republic |home = Mirial (formerly) Coruscant}} Luminara Unduli is a Mirialan Jedi Master and one of the main characters who appeared in the prequel film trilogy of the Star Wars universe. Background Personality Luminara was very calm, physically disciplined, level-headed, and patient, as she rarely lost her temper. She was confident in her abilities, but this confidence became overconfidence and arrogance, when she fought Asajj Ventress and almost lost her life. Despite her arrogance and overconfidence, she was not about being grateful to her comrades and allies alike; as Luminara was grateful to Ahsoka Tano for saving her from Asajj and told Ahsoka she owed her life to her. She was one of the few Jedi to easily connect with her companions and she complemented them during battle. Luminara greatly cared for her former apprentice, Barriss Offee, despite this, she maintained a very professional relationship with her. Keeping in mind the Jedi sense of detachment, Luminara was prepared to let go of Barriss in the event of her possible death. As a Jedi, Luminara was highly intelligent and wise. Despite her serious demeanor, she had a sense of humor, as she stifled a snort of laughter at Anakin Skywalker's "simple logic", during the Second Battle of Geonosis. Physical appearance Luminara had a slim, petite body with olive green skin, cobalt blue eyes, grey hair (which was hidden from view), small eyebrows, and traditional Mirialan diamond tattoos on her chin. Her usual garb consisted of both a tight-fitting black long-sleeved top and textured skirt with three layers of a horizontal trim near the bottom, a complex two-piece belt above the waist with two round, silver plate-like fasteners, an intricate-patterned belt tabbard, brown trousers and Jedi boots, gauntlets, and shin guards. She wore a green, brown and black patterned cloak over her outfit, while beneath it was an under vest held on with a silver decorative broach, Perhaps her most distinctive feature is her large, folded headdress which is constantly worn. Powers and abilities Powers *'The Force:' Luminara was extremely powerful and had a extremely strong connection to the Force. **'Telekinesis:' Luminara utilized Telekinesis for combative and utilitarian purposes. ***'Force Push:' Luminara utilized Force Push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force Pull:' Luminara utilized Force Pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. **'Force Sense:' Luminara utilized Force Sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger, and the presence of the dark side. ***'Mind Probe:' Luminara utilized Mind Probe to sense and sift through the thoughts and memories of a sentient being. Her mental abilities allowed her to scan the mind of Nute Gunray to discover his fear of his masters in the Separatist Alliance and potential knowledge of Separatist bases other information of strategic value to the Republic. **'Force Jump:' Luminara utilized Force Jump to leap or jump at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Luminara utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Luminara was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of her time. **'Form III:' Luminara was a master of Soresu. **'Form V:' Luminara had some skills in Shien/Djem So. *'Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Luminara was very skilled in unarmed combat. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Luminara was highly intelligent; her intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine, and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader respectively. As a Jedi General, Luminara was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Weapons and equipment Lightsaber Luminara's valued weapon was her green-bladed lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Luminara built a standard design green-bladed lightsaber and used it throughout her Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her death. Film appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Luminara arrived with Mace Windu's strike team to Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala. Eventually they were all surrounded, but were saved thanks to Yoda and the Clone Army. She was made a senior general in the Clone Wars due to her wisdom, range of abilities, her political and tactical knowledge and leadership experience. ''Revenge of the Sith'' She was with Yoda on Kashyyyk when order 66 happened. ''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Luminara's Force Spirit gives encouragement to Rey in her fight against Palpatine by telling her to "find the light." Television appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Luminara appeared as a supporting character in some episodes. It was shown she was a great fighter as she was able to hold her own against the deadly Jedi killer Asajj Ventress. Star Wars Rebels Luminara was rumored to have still been alive as it was announced that she was being held prisoner by the Empire. The crew of the Ghost mounted a rescue mission to free the captive Jedi Master. However, Luminara is revealed to have been long dead and her corpse had been used as a lure by the Grand Inquisitor. With no other choice, the crew escaped the Grand Inquisitor and left behind Luminara's body. Gallery Luminarafull.jpg Luminara on Geonosis again.png luminara on Kashyyyk..png luminara on Valley of the Borokii.png|Luminara in the Valley of the Borokii. Luminara Unduli battle.png Luminara Unduli star wars the clone wars.png Luminara Undulijedibattle.png luminarageonosis.png LuminaraHS-SWE.jpg luminarajedi.png|Luminara in ''Star Wars Rebels masterluminara.png Unduli facing Asajj Ventress..png|Luminara vs. Asajj. luminara rebels.PNG|Hologram of Luminara in Rebels. Luminara Unduli.PNG Luminara Unduli's Death.PNG|Luminara's remains. Rise of the Old Masters Concept Art 05.jpg|Concept art FiveFamousJediContinueToFailToDetectTheSith-AotC.jpg 26526775084 6aa3242377 b.jpg|LEGO Luminara Unduli minifigure External links *Luminara Unduli on Wookieepedia Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Jedi Category:Live-action characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Knights Category:TV Animation characters Category:Generals Category:Acquired characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Spirits